A Titan at Yokai Academy(SI)
by LeBomb
Summary: A young man wakes up in the body of a Japanese guy and then subsequently finds out hes a Titan and that he must attend yokai academy. Formerly John Edinstein, now Daichi Yamabutsu has to live his new life in the world of Rosario Vampire. "At least I have Titan Powers"


I don't own Attack on Titan or Rosario Vampire.

Chapter 1

Having his men pin Tsukune to the ground, and trying to do the same to me. Kuyo looked down at us smugly. I simply sat down and played along.

Kuyō told Tsukune that he could change into a monster. "You could change into a monster and free yourself of the guards holding you down. That would clear the charge. " Kuyo lectured to us.

"I'm human." Tsukune admits.

Of course he admits it, just like in the manga.

When Kuyō head that from Tsukune, he started to maniacally laugh.

Honestly his laughing made me chuckle myself. I used to be human, but I really didn't have anything to fear now.

Kuyō tells his men to let Kurumu and Mizore leave, but

"Keep Moka locked up as she was an accessory to hiding Tsukune's human identity and keep this pretentious boy here." Kuyō coldly announced looking at Moka and me.

"The committee finds you guilty of being human, you shall be put to death" Kuyō announces through the speakers that Tsukune is a human who infiltrated the Academy, and that he will be put to death, inviting other students to watch him die.

Kuyō puts Tsukune on a big cross for his execution with a bloody sign saying "I'm Human".

"Have you lost your mind to fear." Kuyo sadistically asks.

Tsukune proves him wrong by calmly asking, "Promise me one thing, spare the rest of the Newspaper Club and my friend Uedara-san"

Kuyō was surprised that someone being put to death would make such a selfless request. Even though I do it would happen, I was still surprised by his kindness as well.

"They will not suffer unnecessary harm, but they will have to die."

"The time has come" Kuyo announced.

He sends his hands out and shoots fire at Tsukune lighting him on fire, however, it's put out by Mizore's ice as Ruby and Kurumu fly down to free Tsukune. I sigh in relief. That looked so very painful, but I was waiting for the right moment and I didn't know if I should reveal myself yet.

Moka, Mizore, and Yukari arrived, yelling at the other newspaper club members to help Tsukune to safety while they handle things there.

As Kurumu and Ruby flee with Tsukune, a surprised Kuyō asks if the girls know what they've done is a crime against the Academy.

Moka, Mizore, and Yukari tell him that it doesn't matter so long as they save Tsukune.

"Gin said something like that last year, saying that the Security Committee's corruption needed to be exposed which matters more to him than the Academy. We killed every member of the newspaper club in reliation, except for him." Kuyo excitedly tells her before going on to say how he'll do the same to the newspaper club this year.

Kuyō looks up to see Kurumu and Ruby still flying away with Tsukune.

"You can try to run, but against myself you stand no chance." Kuyo says as he runs after them.

I sat in the cell. Some members had stayed behind to watch me.

"Now what puny human." one member called out to me.

I smirked.

"Human...how funny'

Then I bit my hand and conjured up a Titan body. Looking at the tiny bodies before me with my glowing green eyes I glared.

The members looked up at me and scrambled.

I got out of titan mode and ran to catch up to the newspaper club.

I caught sight of something disturbing.

Kuyō had caught up to them on a roof and threw an arrow of fire which pierced Tsukune's heart and engulfed him, burning him badly.

Kuyō comments that the execution could sadly not be shown to the students, but has none-the-less been carried out.

Before passing out, Tsukune was able to release Inner Moka.

I knew she would kick his ass like in the manga, but I thought it might be fun to join in.

As I went to the newspaper club crew they asked If I was alright.

"Ya, I'm good"

"Uhh...are you really human?"

"No, I'm not…"

"Then why didn't you do anything before?" they all asked me

"Its because my form could harm people." I told them.

They looked somewhat relieved but a bit worried at that.

I saw Moka kicking KUyo into a roof.

Kuyō then assumed his monster form.

A big fiery fox with raging fires all around him.

He fires a blast at us but Gin blocks his attack. Kuyō didn't seem to care if Gin did that since he planned to kill him anyways.

Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby joined the battle in order to buy some time for Moka to inject her blood into Tsukune to save him.

Kuyo changed into his final form.

Uh oh, this doesn't look good, I really do have to start fighting now.

"Hey Kuyo, get your ugly mutt over here" I called.

He looked enraged and comes to me quickly looking to attack.

The other looked shocked and yell a warning for me.

He stands right in front of me and starts to gloat. "You will die puny human, while your friends were fighting you were standing and doing nothing. Coward, DIE!"

"You fool.

You fool kitsune.

I only stay in this form to NOT destroy everything in sight.

I am a Titan."

"NO IT CAN'T BE!"

Kuyo says horrified as he goes to shoot fire at me.

"Foolish demon!"

As I transformed he cowered before me. My titan form growing before him to reach fifteen meters. My glowing green eyes staring.

"Ahhh!" Kuyo said for once looking horrified. His expression satisfied me. Everyone around me had their mouths wide open.

Talking in this form was hard, but I figured I'd say something.

"Yep, hehehe, I'm a Titan." I happily said in my deep voice.

They looked a little less scared at that, but still shocked.

Grabbing Kuyo with my hand I picked him up and brought him to eye level.

"Now what to do with you Kyo, what to do."

"Uhh...help me kill that foolish human…" he said.

I chuckled at that and _squeezed._


End file.
